


Vending Machines Aren't Good Beds

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Aus [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my roommate has a "friend" over and I can't sleep in my apartment so you find me curled up with a pillow by the vending machines" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vending Machines Aren't Good Beds

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by 5h0ck1ng-b14nk3t5 on tumblr (you can request stuff at my tumblr (either floating-felines or tardis-atbakerstreer) if you'd like!) 
> 
> I wrote this with writer's block to try and get rid of it...just a warning. 
> 
> Also this is my seventh time posting something in a week

"Hey uh, Pete?" Pete's roommate Gabe asked him.

"Yeah?" He called back, looking up from his laptop.

"Okay so uh...William's gonna be here soon and--"

"Say no more, I'm out. Bye!" He called, grabbing his laptop and a pillow, before rushing out of the room, running into William, Gabe's boyfriend on his way out. "Wear protection!" He shouted over his shoulder.

_Fuck, I don't have anywhere to go... He realized. I could go to Joe's dorm, but he and Andy were probably having sex. Travie's would work...no that's not a good idea after the hat incident...Gerard had banned me after I knocked over all of his easels and ruined a masterpiece, so that ruled out him and Ray. Mikey's would just be plain awkward...fuck it I'll just sleep near the dorm vending machines_.

Pete sighed, before shuffling to the vending machines down the hall. Being extremely skinny, he was able to sit comfortably between the two of them, pillow behind his back and laptop open so he could attempt to finis his essay.

"Uh...hello? Are you okay? It looks kinda Wicked Witch Of The West-y from here," a guy Pete couldn't see said.

"I WILL GET YOU MY PRETTY!" Pete shrieked in his best witch impression automatically.

"AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!" The man called back, before they both burst out laughing. Pete shut his laptop, relaxing back against the pillow and shutting his eyes. He heard footsteps that stopped when they sounded like they were right in front of him. A guy with reddish hair tucked under a fedora was standing in front of him, wearing a cardigan, skinny jeans, and combat boots. "Hello," he called, like it was totally normal for Pete to be wedged between two vending machines, cuddling a pillow like it was a teddy bear.

"Hey," he replied.

"What are you doing out here at...11 pm?" The cute ginger asked.

"My roommate and his 'friend' are...doing adult activities," Pete chuckled, rubbing his eyes.

"So you're gonna sleep in between the vending machines?" The guy asked, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've got no dorms to go to as my friends either banned me or are having sex. Oh and then there was the hat incident with Travie," Pete told him.

"YOU'RE PETE WENTZ AREN'T YOU?" The guy screamed all of a sudden.

"Uh--"

"Cuz Travie stole my hat and he and Pete freaking Wentz filled it with peanut butter!" The guy scowled.

"Oh...sorry! I thought it was Travie's roommate's hat!" Pete defended.

"Yeah well...it was mine, and I'm not his roommate," the other man grumbled.

"I'm sorry! I'll buy you a new hat! I can't have a guy as cute as you mad at me!" Pete blurted out, making the other blush.

"I can't stay mad at someone as hot as you," the other blurted out, before covering his mouth with his hands quickly. Pete smirked and stood up, grabbing his laptop and pillow.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"P-Patrick," the other blushed, removing his hands.

"Well Patrick, I'm flattered. Wait a second! Are you Patrick Stump?"

"Uh...yeah. That's me..."

"The music prodigy I've heard," Pete flirted. "You must be pretty talented. I've always heard angel's were great singers." Patrick blushed and looked like he was beaming against his will.

"Uh you shouldn't sleep out here. You can come back to my dorm if you'd like...I live alone," Patrick offered.

"Inviting me to bed already? Shouldn't we go on a date first?" Pete teased. Patrick blushed and started trying to splutter out an answer, before Pete cut him off by telling him, "Relax, I'm just kidding."

"I'd like to go to bed with you," Patrick blurted. "OH MY GOD I'M SORRY!" He shrieked, turning the color of his maroon cardigan, before yanking the sleeves over his hands and burying his face in them. "Let's just go before I embarrass myself more," he sighed, leading Pete back to his dorm.

They arrived, and Patrick offered to put on a movie, to which Pete agreed. "Oh hell yes!" Pete shrieked. "I love The Nightmare Before Christmas!"

"I noticed your tattoo..." Patrick admitted. Pete laughed and flopped onto Patrick's couch.

Halfway through the movie, he felt someone watching him, and turned to see Patrick staring over at him from the other end of the sofa. The strawberry blonde turned red again before turning back to the TV. Pete slid over next to him, and carefully lay his head on Patrick's shoulder. "Is this okay?" He whispered. Patrick nodded, and gulped.

Having seen the movie about a thousand times, Pete turned to look at the adorable guy next to him. "I feel you staring," Patrick muttered, causing Pete to smirk. The latter rested his chin on Patrick's shoulder instead, staring right up at him. "Fuck it," he heard Patrick whisper. He was about to ask what the other meant, before all of a sudden there was a pair of soft, warm lips on his own.

Just as Pete was about to kiss back, Patrick pulled away. "I-I'm sorry--" he was cut off by Pete leaning forward to kiss him again. Patrick jumped, before pulling his legs onto the cocoa and turning to reach Pete's lips at a better angle. The latter pushed Patrick's chest gently, as he deepened the kiss. Pete moved to straddle the other man, before pulling away. Patrick wove his hands into Pete's brown hair, pulling their lips together again.

A minute later, Pete pulled away, breathing heavily. "Holy shit," he panted. "I'm so glad Gabe kicked me out."

**Author's Note:**

> What even was that wow I can't write kissing scenes OOPS


End file.
